


Feared for a Reason

by Inkblackheart



Category: Descendants (2015), Descendants 2 - Fandom
Genre: Bad Shit Happens, F/M, Harry is insane, How Do I Tag, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblackheart/pseuds/Inkblackheart
Summary: Harry is very very protective when it comes to the ones he loves.





	Feared for a Reason

Harry slouched lazily by the bar. Eyes half lidded and hook slowly tapping away at the already beaten down surface of the table.  
The rough laughter of the tavern’s inhabitants did nothing to wake him from his sleepy stupor.  
Just as he was about to drift off, a sharp voice cut through the senseless chatter like knife to butter.  
His head shot up immediately, eyes snapping wide open and easily spotting a familiar shade of azure.  
His eyes softened and a smile graced his lips for a moment, and before anyone could spot it, automatically reverted back to his usual cocky demeanour.  
He stayed seated by the bar, eyes glinting as he watched the scene unfold before him, all traces of fatigue forgotten.  
Uma held a customer by the throat, pinning him to the table and looming over him threateningly. She was snarling at him, shaking him over and over while the man lay semi-conscious on the table, hand clutched to his head where she possibly hit him.  
“Don’t fucking touch me you bastard!”  
It took a while for Harry to discern what Uma was saying and another moment to process what it meant.  
When it finally hit him, he could feel his blood run cold as all logical thought left his brain.  
The crowd forming around Uma, jeering and laughing, froze when they heard a sharp splintering sound.  
Their heads turned in unison towards the disturbance, mouths hanging open in surprise as they witnessed the scene before them.  
Harry, with his hook embedded deeply into the now cracked surface of the bar, stood rigid in anger.  
With a swift upper movement, he dislodged the hook and started stalking towards the crowd.  
His eyes have always held a glint of insanity, enough to make even the villains of the isle steer clear of him. But now, that glint had turned into a full-blown blast, erasing all traces of sanity.  
His smirk looked broken, teeth gnashed together and lips spread far too wide.  
Before long, he had reached their little cluster and the crowd parted for him.  
Slowly, ever so slowly, he traced his hook along the man’s jaw, all the while gazing at Uma.  
She stared at him, looked into his eyes, and nodded, once. That was all the permission he needed.  
He sank his hook right into the man’s chest, and cackled manically when the man started screaming and kicking. He clawed at Harry, gripping his arms and howling at him.  
Harry retaliated by lifting the man and slamming him back down onto the table, making the hook sink deeper into the man’s flesh.  
The crowd retreated further as the blood started pooling around them.  
The man was was making choking sounds, gasping for breath and looking at the gathered crowd pleadingly.  
No one stepped up to help.  
The man was weakening already, his eyes fluttering closed as the pain overwhelmed him.  
“Not just yet.” Harry whispered.  
He grinned up at Uma before dragging the hook slowly downward.  
The man let out a guttural scream, his eyes never leaving the hook as it descended downwards.  
Just before the hook reached his groin, the man let out one last whimper and watched as Harry Hook tore him apart.  
The Isle of Lost was a lawless place, anything was possible here. This though, this made even the vilest of them tremble in their boots.  
Harry pulled his hook away from the now lifeless body and overturned the table with a lazy flick of his hand.  
Blood and bits of guts scattered across the floor.  
“Well,” Harry drawled, pointing his blood stained hook at the motionless corpse, “Someone take him away.”  
He then turned toward Uma, and extended a hand towards her, “Hungry?”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Tell me what you think :)


End file.
